


Needed a Change

by Bekita



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: !Dom Pete, !Sub Patrick, Begging, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peterick, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bekita/pseuds/Bekita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I got a surprise for you. Just go to our room when you arrive, okay?"</p><p> "Okay, what is it?" Pete asked curious.</p><p> "I told you, it's a surprise!" Patrick laughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed a Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Peterick fic and my first fic after almost 8 years of writter's block. It's not beta'ed, so any mistakes are mine, feel free to tell me if you find any mistakes.  
> I hope you all enjoy it, happy reading!

Pete was leaving the studio when he felt his phone vibrate. He took it from his pocket and looked at the screen smiling when he saw Patrick’s face on it.

 

"Hey babe", Pete greeted, answering the call.

 

"Hi, do you—are you coming home?" Patrick asked, sounding unsure.

 

"Yeah, just left the studio. They kept me here until now," Pete said looking at the clock. 9:30pm. "Why?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

 

"I got a surprise for you. Just go to our room when you arrive, okay?"

 

"Okay, what is it?" Pete asked curious.

 

"I told you, it's a surprise!" Patrick laughed. "Okay, I better run and get everything ready before you arrive. I know you'll break every traffic rule now to get home soon," he joked.

 

"I hate you, you're killing me here!" Pete protested.

 

"No, you don’t” Patrick said, laughing again. “Don't  worry, I'm just changing the scenario a bit. See you in a few," he said hanging up before Pete could've said something else.

 

Patrick was right; Pete broke every single traffic rule possible. When Pete opened the whole house was pure darkness, he called Patrick and got no response.

 

"Just go to our room, he said, so let's go…" Pete mumbled under his breath, he closed the door and went upstairs. "Trick?" he called, opening the door. He heard a low panting and turned the light on. "Shit!" He gasped with what he saw.

 

Patrick was naked on his knees on their bed. He had his hands on his back, a gag ball in his mouth and a cock ring. Pete wondered how long Patrick was with it as his cock looked painfully red, hard and pre-cum leaking. Patrick was panting; cheeks pink and sweat slipping through his neck and chest.

 

Pete felt his cock hardening and his pants getting tight. He had to hold his breath to take the whole scene in. He stood looking in silence for a few minutes that seemed like hours, and heard a whimper bringing him back from his thoughts. He walked to Patrick still mesmerized and touched his left cheek.

 

"You look so beautiful, babe," Pete whispered. He stepped back and took off his clothes, when he finished, he took off the gag ball from Patrick’s mouth.

 

"Did—Did you like the surprise—master?" Patrick spoke almost in a whisper, jaw still aching for using the gag ball for some time.

 

"It’s the best sight I've ever seen," Pete said smiling, and caressing Patrick’s face again.

 

"You should look the whole package,” Patrick said leaning to the touch. “I'm already ready for you—sir," Patrick whimpered, bucking his hips.

Pete’s brows furrowed not understanding what Patrick meant with that, but then Patrick turned around bending over on his hands and knees, showing the butt plug.

 

"Fuck!" Pete exclaimed. He covered his hard on with his hand so he couldn't come right there.

 

Pete touched Patrick's pale skin just close to the plug and heard him let out a low moan moving his hips again.

 

"Don't move," Pete commanded firmly, hearing Patrick whimper.

 

"Please, sir—do something," Patrick pleaded, trying to stay still.

 

"Do you want your gag ball back?" Pete asked, leaning on Patrick’s back and speaking close to his hear.

 

"No! Please—no—"

 

"Then be a good boy and stay still," Pete said, slapping the pale skin near the plug hearing Patrick moan.

 

"Yes—Yes, sir!" Patrick blurted out, still feeling his skin start to burn.

 

Pete gave small kisses in the now reddening skin and used both hands to open the cheeks and have a better view of the plug. "How long you've been like this?" he asked, kissing the other cheek as well.

 

"Since afternoon. I—I mean, I just played with it for a bit—and then—I had the idea… Sir," Patrick mumbled trying his best not to move. He wanted his master to be proud of him.

 

Pete bit his low lip imagining what kind of things Patrick could have done. "Mm, So Patrick has been a naughty boy today?" He asked caressing Patrick's inner thighs up and down.

 

"Yes—I've been very naughty—sir," Patrick gasped, shivering at the touch.

 

Pete trailed kisses up Patrick's back. "Did you come?" He asked, whispering in Patrick’s ear.

 

"Yes,” Patrick gasped, arching his back and pushing his hips to Pete’s crotch, looking for some friction.

 

Pete fastened the gag ball again, lifted up quickly and slapped three times near the plug. Patrick moaned loudly gripping on the sheets, knuckles whitening.

 

"This is for you to learn to not come without my permission," Pete said, watching Patrick nod, eyes watering with the slaps.

 

Pete stood in front of Patrick and removed the gag, caressing Patrick’s face again.  Patrick was panting, looking into Pete's eyes with pleading eyes.

"So, so beautiful," Pete praised, looking like he was hypnotized. He bent down and kissed Patrick passionately. "On your knees, hands on your back," he said commanded, when he pulled apart.

 

Patrick promptly obeyed and they kissed again, roughly, there were bites and moans involved. Pete's hands explored Patrick's torso, sometimes sliding one hand near the hard pulsing cock then going up back again. He found Patrick's nipples and pinched them making him moan into his mouth, arching his back feeling the plug pressing his prostate.

 

"God, babe, you look so good like this,” Pete praised, when they broke the kiss. Patrick blushed and leaning on Pete giving small kisses on his neck. “Come on, I want to feel your mouth,” he said with his hand behind Patrick’s neck, guiding him to his cock. Patrick licked the head feeling it pulsing on his lips and heard Pete hissing.

 

“Put your tong out, babe,” Pete said, holding the base of his cock. Patrick did what he was told and Pete patted his hard member on his tongue. "Come on, suck it," he said as he watched Patrick’s red lips wrapping around the head, and sucking hard.

 

“That's it," Pete cooed, hissing, moving his hips carefully so he wouldn’t hurt Patrick.

 

Patrick didn't waste time pushed far more the member into his mouth humming feeling the thickness sliding his tongue along. He heard Pete moan coaching him to suck faster and firm. Sweat was forming in Pete's forehead as he held Patrick's head with his hand and started fucking his mouth slowly. Each stroke made Patrick moan and whimper. After a few strokes Pete took his cock off and bent down to kiss Patrick again. Pete let his hand slid down and caressed Patrick’s leaking cock, hearing Patrick groan in his mouth.

 

"Pete—Master, please—" Patrick gasped, bucking his hips.

 

"Please what, princess?" Pete asked biting Patrick’s earlobe, as he moaned.

 

"I’m—I’m so hard it hurts," Patrick managed to say biting his low lip, grinding in the air, looking for some friction for his relieve.

 

"What do you want me to do, then?" Pete asked, using his index finger to caress the pulsing member.

 

"Let me—let me come, please—"

 

"Do you want me to take off the ring?"

 

"Please," Patrick answered, nodding fervently.

 

"I'm going to fuck you nice and good," Pete said kissing Patrick, using his tongue to explore his mouth. Patrick groaned into the kiss in response bucking his hips in the air.

 

Pete went to the drawer got the lube and a condom; he sat on the bed and patted his lap. "Come here."

 

Patrick sat in front of him, each leg on his side, chests touching, and his hands on Pete’s shoulder to keep balance. Pete pulled him in by the back of his neck for another kiss. Pete touched every inch of Patrick's back with one hand and the other he gripped one side of his hip coercing him to move. Patrick slowly rode Pete, and every time their cocks touched they moaned coursing Patrick on moving faster. Patrick was so into the kiss that he didn't noticed Pete's hand sliding even lower until he reached the plug. He pulled off a bit making Patrick gasp into the kiss.

 

"Just keep moving, don’t stop," Pete said.

 

Patrick didn't dare to answer so he just nodded. He lowered his face in the curve of Pete's neck, panting, and moving his hips again, feeling Pete stroke the plug along with his grinding. He heard Pete chuckled when he gasped feeling the plug hit his prostate and he hit the spot again and again making him move his hips faster and faster. Patrick leaned back, letting himself being fucked by the plug; Pete licked his neck and nibbled it making him moan helplessly.

 

Without warning, Pete took off the plug, hearing Patrick whimper in complain, he opened the condom and used a little bit of lube to stroke his member. He positioned himself at the entrance and let Patrick sit on his cock slowly till he was fully inside.

 

"Fuck," Patrick whispered, feeling his body shiver and completely full.

 

They stood still for a few moments. Patrick feeling the hard member all the way inside of him and Pete controlling himself to just not come with the sensation then he heard a whisper he couldn’t understand.

 

"What, babe?" Pete asked.

 

"Please," Patrick begged.

 

"Please what?"

 

"Please, please—" Patrick said, cheeks red, eye shut tight and shaking his head.

 

"Come on, tell me," Pete cooed.

 

"Please, don't—don't make me say this things—You know what I want," Patrick stuttered, shaking his head, and whimpering.

 

"You're so hot when you plead babe, you know how much it turns me on,” Pete said kissing Patrick’s neck and pinching his left nipple, making him shiver. “Come on, say it," he asked between the kisses.

 

"Please—please fuck me—please," Patrick panted, moving his hips, and gripping his hands behind Pete’s neck.

 

“That’s it,” Pete praised, moaning. “Move your hips, show me how much you want it and I’ll give you what you want," he said, sliding down his left hand feeling his cock moving in and out Patrick’s hole and groaning.

 

Pete didn't have to say it again, Patrick slid his fingers through Pete's hair and started moving his hips making both moan. Pete set his hands on Patrick's hips and let himself in and out Patrick who was so lost in his search for pleasure, fucking himself in Pete’s cock like his life depended on it. When he heard Patrick gasp he knew he just hit the perfect spot and held him still as he bucked his hips up in a faster pace. Patrick was writhing almost screaming in pleasure, he could feel tears forming.

"Please, let me come, please! I can't take it anymore!" Patrick begged, eyes closed, head leaned back.

 

Pete reached for the ring and freed Patrick's hard member and hit the spot again with another thrust. "Come on, come for me, babe" he cooed. That was enough to set Patrick off, he opened his mouth in a perfect 'oh' and moaned coming in Pete's stomach. With a few more strokes Pete came inside Patrick. They held each other, gasping for air, both faces in each other necks, riding out their orgasms.

 

"Did you like it?" Patrick asked when he could find his voice again, and caressed Pete's hair.

 

"Fuck, Trick. It was amazing. What was that?" Pete said smirking, and sliding off his now soft cock and hearing Patrick’s sigh.

 

"Just needed a change," Patrick said giving a soft lazy kiss in Pete's lower lip.


End file.
